


Wrapped Up In Your Love

by InvisibleRaven



Category: Glee RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-25
Updated: 2015-12-25
Packaged: 2018-05-09 04:05:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5524766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleRaven/pseuds/InvisibleRaven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“i did that annoying thing where i put loads of smaller boxes inside one big box and you’re getting really mad but you don’t know that the ring is in the smallest box and i can’t wait to see your face”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wrapped Up In Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [froggydarren](https://archiveofourown.org/users/froggydarren/gifts).



> So because it is Christmas you get not one but TWO fics today! Actually, I wrote this one entirely as a present for froggydarren, but you guys can enjoy it as well, I’m sure she won’t mind. Happy Holidays everyone!

To say that Christmas was Darren’s favourite holiday was a bit of an understatement. He loved the carols, the insipid specials, the food, and most importantly, the presents. he had fond memories of pleading with his mother for the [Ninja Turtles van](https://weeklydick.files.wordpress.com/2010/11/tmnt-van-toy.gif) one year, being extra good for the weeks leading up to December 25’th, and finally finally getting to rip open the paper and get his treasured toy. And maybe-just maybe-holding it over Chuck’s head for a week, even if Chuck insisted he was too old for toys.

Now that Darren was a grown up (well a legal adult, he was sure he still had a good deal of growing up to do) he also got the joy of finding the perfect present to give to his friends and family. Like the year that he gifted Chord with a guitar he may or may not have gotten signed by a country idol. Or getting his mom the fancy stand mixer that she wanted for years, but insisted was too nice and expensive out of the money he earned in those first few months on Glee. The look on her face was worth every penny that thing had cost. Though he had of course written a note stating that it was no Turtle van, but he was sure she would love it just the same. Because again, he still had a lot of growing up to do. She had thrown a pillow at him before enveloping him in a giant hug for that.

But it was the person who he was in a relationship that he always always strived to outdo every year with their present. It didn’t always mean he spent the most money on them, but he always gave them the most thought. Put the most of himself and his feelings into that present. Especially with Chris, someone who had so little love in his life that wasn’t familial before dating Darren. So one year, he got a vintage fairy tale book, another he got a song written for him (and consequently played during Darren’s tour the next summer), and another he got a puppy in a box filled with real estate ads. Though this year? Darren had the mother of all presents planned. He had honestly been planning it for months, agonizing if it was too soon (they had only been together…okay it was inching in on five years, maybe it was time). Then wondering about the ring (he ended up picking out a wonderful [white gold one with blue diamonds](http://pepl.imageg.net/graphics/product_images/pZALEPEPL1-21918138t400.jpg)). But…how to ask? He resisted telling anyone his plans, because as much as he loved his friends, none of them were what you would call good secret keepers.

He debated going cliché and doing it at a restaurant, but knowing his luck it would go to the wrong table or Chris would accidentally ingest it. Choking hazards were a no when it came to proposals. He considered doing the big cheesy gesture, but after the whole Klaine proposal Chris had not so subtly hinted he would die of embarrassment if Darren ever tried anything similar. He thought about writing a song, but there was no way he would be able to write anything without it becoming corny or cause him to break down crying halfway through. Plus he had already done the song thing, and if there was one thing Darren prided himself on, it was not repeating gifts. So while he was relaxing after the madness that was Elsie, and Chris was off promoting his latest book, Darren turned to some celluloid inspiration. He watched sappy romance movies, all the tearjerkers that both Chris and he refuse to admit that they own. He watches some TV show proposals on YouTube, nearly breaking down at FRIENDS and the Mondler scene. For all his comparisons between Klaine and the Ross/Rachel relationship, he and Chris are totally Monica and Chandler.

He even guilty watches the Klaine proposal many more times than is healthy, given he lived it. As much as both Chris and he disagreed with the storyline, and the manner in which it was handled, the words themselves were gorgeous, and the tears they shed that day were real, at least for the first take. After that, he is honestly a bit burned out on proposals, and decides, as terrible an idea as he’s sure it will be, to wing it and speak from the heart when the moment comes. But he still has to surprise Chris somehow with the ring. Then Darren came up with an idea that had a truly Grinch like smile breaking on his face and he went to go prepare, cackling along the way.

Christmas morning in the Criss-Colfer household was a peaceful affair. They had spent time with the Criss’ the night before and were heading off to Clovis after lunch, but the morning was for them. Cooper was chasing around balls of wrapping paper, Brian was curled up around his stocking, which reeked of catnip. Chris was currently luxuriating in a cup of mint hot chocolate while Darren was off calling his Chicago compatriots to thank them for the lovely photo album they had put together of the UMich reunion. But it felt like something was…missing. Yes, Chris had insisted “No presents this year Darren, I mean it. We have enough crap cluttering up this place, and I never know what to get you.” and Darren had agreed, though now Chris was wishing he had checked for crossed fingers. Darren loved gift giving, so him agreeing so readily was making Chris uneasy and expecting a surprise.

So of course Chris was not at all surprised that Darren came into the room lugging a giant box with him. “Okay, so I know you said no presents, but I had already bought this before we agreed to that, and I can’t return it. So Merry Christmas.” Darren said, beaming his shit eating grin of a smile. Chris tried to level him a glare but in all honesty? As much as Darren loved giving gifts, Chris loved receiving them. Especially when you knew that Darren was a pretty damn good Santa. So he tempered his look, and cheerfully began pulling on the giant bow atop the box, then unwrapping the shiny paper. He was a ripper, as environmentally unsound it was, he didn’t have the patience to deal with being careful to reuse the stuff. However when he ripped open the top of the box, he found inside of it…another wrapped box.

“So your present is a bit more…labour intensive than in the past.” Darren stated, the mirth evident in his voice. “I’m going to start cleaning up, you let me know when you’ve made some progress.” Chris threw a ball of wrapping paper at his head before tucking into the next box.

Ten boxes later, Chris was in a less than jolly mood, and still had a gift the size of a basketball. Darren had come back and forth, cleaning up the paper (because of course each box was wrapped) and clearing away the various cardboard bits created while the pets argued over who owned which box. “Darren I hope you know that you are driving both ways for this!” Chris hollered, breaking down box after box, occasionally scowling at Darren as he continued cleaning and packing up their things for their trip.

Finally Chris had a tiny box in his hands, this one not wrapped, but Darren’s familiar scrawl on top: Let me know when you reach this one, I want to see your face when you open it. Chris was half tempted to open it without him out of spite, but figured whatever Darren had planned had taken him a shit ton of time to put together, and honestly Chris was just happy to have this exercise over with.

“This had better be worth it you asshole.” he remarked. So here he was, carefully opening the box, ignoring Darren’s expectant face, and found a very stereotypical black velvet box, just big enough to hold a piece of jewelry. He looked up at Darren, who just urged him to open it, their faces holding surprise and eagerness.

With trembling fingers, Chris lifted the box up, opening it, and nearly gasped at the ring inside. It was gorgeous and just right for him. “Darren…” he started but immediately found himself at a loss for words when he noticed his boyfriend on one knee in front of his chair, reaching for his free hand.

“I know you probably want to kill me for doing that to you, but hear me out first okay?” Chris nodded numbly, still clutching the ring box in one hand and Darren’s in the other. “I won’t give you cliché lines like I know you’re probably expecting, I need to take this seriously, this one thing for once in my life. I just…God I hope you know how much I love you Chris. How happy you’ve made me and how much you’ve turned my life around. I want to spend the rest of our lives doing the same for you. There hasn’t been one thing I have ever been so sure of- you, our future together. So I…Chris will you please just say yes?”

Chris could feel the tears welling in his eyes, could see Darren was no better, but he had to whip out some of his trademark sass, even if just to lighten the mood. “You have to ask the question first you absolute jerk.”

“Will you, Christopher Paul Colfer, marry me?” Darren said, prying the ring out of the box, letting it tumble to the ground and held it to Chris’ left hand.

“What do you think?” Chris said, tugging him in for a kiss, feeling the cool slide of metal against his finger. “Yes, of course yes. But you still have to clean up all these boxes.”

Darren laughter got muffled by a kiss.


End file.
